


A Brief Encounter

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey





	A Brief Encounter

Romana swallowed as she saw the Time Lord striding towards her. The insignia on his robes and the confident way he walked were unmistakable. He was one of the senior staff. She quickly dropped her gaze and pretended to be reading her book. The older Time Lord stopped in front of her and waited. Finally Romana couldn't pretend any longer. She looked up and instantly wished she hadn't. He had piercing eyes that seemed to bore straight through her.

  
'Romanadvoratrelundar?' His voice was smooth and silky, with a menacing undertone. Romana tried to stop her own voice from shaking as she answered.'Yes, sir.'

  
'I understand that there has recently been an incident.' Romana gulped, she was dead. Her and her friend got up to lots of things, but none of it was ever serious enough to warrant a visit from a senior member of the staff. ‘I know you were involved, but I don't believe you were acting alone. Who are your accomplices?' Romana remained silent. Her hearts were torn. She wasn't going to betray her friend, but lying to a senior member of the staff could, they say, lead to terrible punishment.

  
The man regarded her, his gaze reminded Romana of a snake. Finally he spoke. 'If you are unwilling to tell me, then I'm afraid I will have to obtain the information by less pleasant means. Come.' He ordered. Romana had no choice but to obey.

  
Despite herself, Romana was shaking with fear. She had a nasty feeling that this was going to end badly. Other students caught sight of the man and hurriedly fled. That simply increased the feeling of dread in her hearts.

  
Romana was starting to think she was doomed when the man suddenly stopped. She looked up to see her tutor standing in front of them, blocking the man's way.

  
'You. 'The man spluttered. 'What are you doing here?'

  
'I could ask you the same thing.' Braxiatel replied with an air of nonchalance.

  
The man straightened his robes and regained his composure. 'I'm investigating a recent incident and I believe this student has information.'

  
Braxiatel's gaze swept over Romana and she ducked her head, not meeting his gaze.  
'Romana, go to your lessons. We'll discuss this later.' His voice was firm, the kind of tone that implied there was to be no arguing. Romana looked at the senior member uneasily.

Normally when Braxiatel used such a tone her and her classmates would obey, but to directly contradict a senior member of the staff.......

  
'Romana' His tone was harder now, with an edge to it' You are under my supervision and you will do as I tell you to.' She instinctively took a step back, this was a tone he seldom took with his students.

  
Braxiatel must have noticed, for he took a deep breath and when he spoke again his tone was softer. 'Go. You'll be late for your lessons.'  
Braxiatel turned to the other Time Lord when he was certain Romana had gone. 'Koschei, what a pleasant surprise.'

  
'My name is the Master.' The other Time Lord snapped.

  
Braxiatel snorted. 'Fine, if that's the way you want it. What are you doing here then, Master?' He said the last word with obvious disdain.

  
'Hiding from the High Council.' The Master growled.

  
Braxiatel suppressed the urge to laugh. 'This was the best place you could think of? You know I'll have to inform the High Council that you're here.'

  
The Master blinked, light seemed to spill from his eyes. 'No, you don't.' He whispered in a soft voice. 'I was never here.'

  
'That's not going to work.' Braxiatel snapped, fending off his attempt with ease. 'You're not the only one who knows hypnotism, you know.'

  
The Master seemed to falter. 'What are you going to do, turn me in?'

  
'Yes, but I might take a while. So I suggest you leave while you can.'

  
The Master nodded. 'Maybe I'll go find the Doctor.'

  
It took all of Braxiatel's self-control not to react at the mention of his brother. He closed his eyes, when he opened them the Master was gone.


End file.
